


A Viking Tale

by BoxFullofCats



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Vikings (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I have no idea i am so sorry, What Could Have Been, what might have been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxFullofCats/pseuds/BoxFullofCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Spoiler for season 1 of Vikings.) Lagertha passes judgement on a woman who is accused of infidelity. It brings to surface memories of an old lover. Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Viking Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itchyfingers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itchyfingers/gifts).



> Based on [this post](http://boxfullofcats.tumblr.com/post/85049740730/notsomolly-replied-to-your-post-i-am-well-pleased) and completely [notsomolly](http://tmblr.co/mAEeVQNNRdNjt4AFOCtP0dw)'s fault. And crack. Did I mention it was a crack pairing? Complete and utter crack. Unbeta'd and written in like ten minutes. I'm also horrible at coming up with titles.

 

* * *

 

Lagertha sat there and heard the man’s complaint against his wife. How she had been unfaithful with a man who had stayed with them, that the child she held was not his, that they had not be able to conceive a child.

Then she heard this stranger’s name. Rig. Also know as Heimdallr. She looked at the woman with new respect, because she knew, she knew what it was like to carry the child of a god.

She remembered the touch of long, strong fingers against her flesh. Of his beard dragging across the skin of her neck, her breasts, and thighs. Her fingers tangled in his blond hair as they shared stolen moments from the rest of the world. His words praising her strength, her bravery, her beauty. How his hair was actually yellow, not red as the sagas told. The final time they were together, how the way their bodies moved was both a promise and goodbye.

How he was the true father of her only son, Bjorn.

Ragnar would never know, for she felt Bjorn was a gift from Thor to both of them. While he may have been of Thor’s blood, he was wholly Ragnar’s son.

She told the man that he should be honored he and his wife were chosen by Heimdallr to have this child. That no harm should come to child and mother.

Her ruling was seen as wise and fair.

That night, after kissing Gyda goodnight and seeing Bjorn off to bed, she would lay awake in her bed. Staring into the dark, she would not think of her husband far away, of how she missed him. She would not think of failing as a leader while he was away. She was not thinking of a blond, blue eyed god that used to visit her bed, of his warm body next to hers. No, never that.

However, elsewhere there was one man, laying awake, wondering how it would have been if he had stayed with her, how their son was fairing. Thor wondered most of all if Lagertha the Shieldmaiden was happy, and hoped it was so.

 


End file.
